My Dear Servant
by Bunneh-Chan
Summary: In a nameless land, The Fire Kingdom rules all and declares war on everyone. The Four Ancestors keep the balance of the world, and now it is up to them to choose two people that will bring the peace back to the land. ZukoxSokka Don't like, don't read...


My Dearest Servant

AN: ? I'm back temporarily and with a new story! This one's slash, so if you don't like it don't read it. Truly, it's actually pretty annoying when people flame others because it's not what you prefer. Please respect my preferences and feed me reviews! This authoress loves to feed on all types of reviews, so don't be shy! X]

Warning(s): Zukka, Slash, (Maybe some pronz later in the chapter. If I can wrack up the nerves for it.), T+...

The dark twilight covered the vast expanse of the land and no one stirred from the slumber that brought them quiet relief from the last day's work and prepared them for the hard work again the next day, no one but the servants. Only did they stir quietly, trying as hard as they could to get ahead of the day before the nobles woke. It is in this palace that our story takes place between two opposite sides of the feudal-system, unexpected love connecting them through the trails that tried to separate them.

This land, although the name lost was lost in history, was vast. So vast, in fact that the land was separated under four different kingdoms. For thousands of years, the kingdoms ruled equally beside one another in harmony, all understanding the delicate balance that kept the world that they had created together from falling apart. These kingdoms were The Kingdom of Wind, The Kingdom of Gaia, The Kingdom of Flame, and the smallest (but just as important as the others) The Kingdom of Water.

After a while, the Kingdom of Flame grew greedy as their technology surpassed all that surrounded them. While the other kingdoms were still using the hoe and rake, The Kingdom of Flame had plows to which the Rhino-Lizards were attached to increase their food stock and thus made themselves the richest kingdom out of all. Every decade, it seemed that they had something new to put themselves ahead of their brothers made out of metal instead of stone. The forges burned all-year round and polluted the water, air, and the fields that where the crops grew. After a few decades, everything refused to grow in the acidic earth.

The Kingdom of Flame refused to share this technology to improve their allies with a cold shoulder, shocking all who lived outside of the Island where the Kingdom of Flame originated. Eventually distrust, and the combination of isolation and remote locations, separated the kingdoms permanently.

Then, reports came from all over the south-eastern part of the Kingdom of Gaia that soldiers from the Kingdom of Flame forcefully took the farmland from the families that had owned them for years at a time. The Kingdom of Gaia, being the quickest to act and the eldest, decided to take a look at these attacks but quickly angered when the reports had turned out to be true instead of rumors passed from mouth to mouth.

The king during these troubling times tried to take the wisest course of action, trying to contact the distant people of the Islands. They received no response from their questions, thus taking a hold of the anger that nearly everyone else felt and honed it in on taking the island kingdom to war.

The Kingdom of Air, second eldest but by far the wisest, decided that by neutrality they would eventually gain peace and would restore harmony to the world that was now taken over by chaos. Sadly, the Kingdom of Flame took advantage of the wise choice and twisted it to their own gain. The Wind Kingdom was slaughtered ruthlessly, their efforts of war much too weak and ill-prepared to deal with the 'superior' war machines.

The Kingdom of Water was the only to escape the full brunt of the violence and chaos, but at a price. The Kingdom of Water had been close to the fiery islands, helping them with their dirty water and they in turn allowed the use of their coal to warm the homes of the arctic and Antarctic dwellers. The Kingdom of Water escaped into isolation, both sides of the small populace on either sides of the world loosing contact with the other.

As the discord and chaos played on, the original founders watched from the eternal palace in the sky in horror as the precarious balance that once held them together disintegrated. They couldn't define the emotions that over took them; anger and betrayal was definitely two of them. Roku, the Elder King of the Flames, tried to soothe his brother and sisters, "We must have faith, siblings. They do not understand the concept of the eternal balance, so they are not aware of how they skew the scale."

Kiyoshi, the Elder Queen of Gaia, however; did not think the same as Roku. "They need our interference! The scales will never be balanced as long as this continues as it has been!"

As they continued to argue with one another, both Kuruk and Yangchen consulted the magnificent and omniscient scale that loomed behind them. One side was dangerously tipping while the other rose at a high rate, then switching in a smooth motion that shouldn't have been done with how heavy it looked. It was evident that something had knocked the golden-stone scale out of balance and its effects could be seen in the Eternal Palace.

The Eternal Palace was something of grandeur, where only those who have done outstanding amounts of good for the people as a whole, and all other architecture paled in comparison. Taller than any other building one could imagine, with rooms with beds so soft a mortal would have died just to have stayed in the bed forever.

"This isn't good, Sister Yangchen. While we bicker, the scales continue to waver and wobble without any signs of slowing itself down. Even I fear for what will become of our people should the scale finally fall out of place…" Kuruk, the Younger King of Water said as the background nose of their older siblings faded.

Yangchen, the Younger Queen of Wind sighed and touched the scale with her gentle fingertips. For a moment, the chaos stopped and the scale began to balance itself, but only for that moment. The discord returned and the scales begun to swing wildly once more, leaving both younger siblings disheartened. "It may be too late, for us at least, to fix the scales with our inner-balance. We may need to set up human balances…" she sighed.

Both younger siblings sighed and turned slightly to face each other, age lines around their eyes and mouth standing out from the normally flawless skin. While no one aged at the Eternal Palace, stress will permeate any situation. Kuruk and Yangchen shared a small, tired smile that showed their experience in these things.

Soon, the arguing between Roku and Kiyoshi became so loud that the youngest had to step in to stop this nonsense. "Stop! Arguing and Squabbling amongst ourselves will not solve the problem at hand!", yelled Yangchen as she grabbed Kiyoshi's arm.

Never had they heard their sister yell, so both Roku and Kiyoshi closed their mouths as to actually listen to Yangchen. As soon as Yangchen caught her breathe from yelling so loudly, she smoothed back her silky, dark hair and began to speak. "Kuruk and I have been discussing and thinking over this concerning situation, and we have come up with a solution that should please the both of you." she said breathily.

Roku raised a skeptical eyebrow at Yangchen, seriously doubting that the younger siblings were acting more mature than he and Kiyoshi, "Well then, let us hear this solution from your own mouth, Sister Yangchen."

Kuruk gave a slight glare before nodding at Yangchen to continue speaking. Giving the same nod in return, Yangchen began to speak in the soothing voice of hers that could soothe the angriest of platypus-bears. "We have reason to believe that our inner-balance is not enough for us to reinforce the order that was once here. Now, do not panic-"

"Do not panic? If we cannot tip the scales then who can, foolish sister! ", interrupted Kiyoshi as she struggled to get away from the tight grip that Yangchen had on her arm.

Sighing, the previously mentioned sister let go of Kiyoshi and took a few steps back, her hands up in a sign of defeat. "I tried to talk to you as best as my ability allowed it, but now I give my place to Kuruk. Maybe you will listen to him better than I when he yells at you…"

Kuruk smiled largely, one so fake that you couldn't help but shudder at the tall, tan, bearded man. Roku pinched the top of his nose at his best-friend and brother as his headache increased ten-fold. Once Kuruk got involved, there was no doubt that there would be yelling and screaming of such a loud level that it could burst ear drums.

"Now, as Yangchen was saying. We have reason to believe that our inner balance, while strong, will not permanently balance the scale any longer. Two humans must be the ones to correct the scale, but we must act soon. There is no time for deliberation, Kiyoshi. You either oppose, or you follow along." he barked out slightly.

Kiyoshi physically huffed, shoving her arms into a crossed position and blowing her rich-brown hair out from her green eyes. She hated it when her younger brother was actually right, since it deprived her of her right to correct them like the wise sister she was. After a few moments of deliberation (or was it hours or even days?) Kiyoshi gave her opinion in the best way she knew how; reluctance. "Fine, we may try this method, but not without much of my interference!" she sniffed haughtily.

Kuruk smiled, this one being truly genuine in nature, "As I would expect you to, big sister. You always stick your nose in everyone's business anyway, even if we tell you otherwise."

Before Kiyoshi could bite back, Roku broke the tension with a large chuckle behind his hand, not able to stop the deep hiccups in the back of his throat. "Oh dear, I guess I have no other choice than to agree then. But the question is from what nationality do they come from?"

A/N: Annnnd Done!

Yaaaaaaaaay! So, please leave me a review and what you think of the longer chapters!

/)(^)(\ Reviews are the music to my inspiration!


End file.
